


雛橫：Alpha村上信五（含番外：夫夫情事）

by shadowjo



Series: 雛橫ABO [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 他偷偷看了村上一眼，本來想調戲一下對方新換的沐浴產品，殊不知對方也剛好抬頭看他，一如以往正直的大眼睛濕漉漉的，毫無防備的撞進他視線裡，不小心就脫口而出：「眼睛，真的好漂亮。」我流ABO。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Series: 雛橫ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851655
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GR8EST控蹀發行前的作品，可能與事實有些差異。

不同於其他由Alpha和Omega組成的團體，橫山一直覺得關八是個Beta過多的團體。雖然以社會結構來說Beta原本就是人口最多的中堅份子，不過演藝圈是個例外的型態，聚集了各式充滿有魅力的人類，而要具備特殊魅力足以吸引他人，不外乎是一群讓人想被上的Alpha，和一群讓人想上他的Omega組成的。

在這充滿AO的圈子裡，一群Beta的關八的立足點就十分艱難了，總是被貼上J家異類的標籤，連綜藝型態歌曲類型都顯得如此不同，簡直像紅鶴群裡的老母雞，不……也許是火雞，禿臉的那種，橫山自虐的這麼想。

早期他對於自己團被特殊對待也總是諸多怨言，隨著時間淬煉，Beta也被磨礪出一番風味，在帥氣美艷的視覺世界裡，多了一股親民的氣味，獨特的氣質也獲得一部分觀眾們的青睞。

渋谷是他們裡面最早分化的，早在十幾歲的Jr時期就已透著一股Omega的風味，長得也惹眼，不過總是不安於Omega的框架，怎麼爆衝怎麼來，打洞紋身一個不落。

村上常常揪著他的耳朵教訓，也不見他收斂。大概是因為他有滿身才華，還有分化早的滿身精力，多出來的力氣就用在歇斯底里的唱歌，還有花心思將他的外型變著花樣輪番換過。

橫山和其他人一直都沒有分化的跡象，直到他們有了叫做關八的團體，成員也都是一起跟著的孩子，大家也都沒有顯現第二性別。

最後一個分化的是錦戶，分化期遲來的如同他的成長期，當時他做為NEWS率先出道，常常來回東京大阪之間，繁重的工作量讓他時常躺倒在休息室的沙發上，大家對此風景習以為常，總是心疼他不多做打擾。

那天渋谷一進休息室就反應很大的跳起來退出去，一會兒用袖子掩住口鼻衝進來，伸手探過錦戶的額頭，用力搖晃躺在沙發上的人。

「亮！醒醒，你是Alpha！你得跟經紀人去處理一下。」

累壞的錦戶在沙發上扭動嘟囔，村上直接讓丸山把他背起，離開休息室去找經紀人。

他們團體裡的性別就此抵定，Omega渋谷昴，Alpha錦戶亮，Beta若干。

沒多久錦戶後頸貼著抑制貼片進來，在他學會控制自己的信息素之前都必須這麼貼著，這可苦了他跟渋谷。錦戶已經習慣崇拜地跟在渋谷後面跑，渋谷以前也總把他當可愛弟弟來寵愛，但現在只要錦戶一接近，渋谷不是反應很大的跳起來，就是嫌棄地把他拍開。

錦戶又委屈又生氣，淚汪汪的朝渋谷吼：「我貼著貼片啊！」

「我知道！」渋谷也急，抓抓臉又抓抓下巴，「我只是、你的味道比較強烈，我還沒習慣。」

「我是什麼味道！」錦戶揪著袖子東聞西聞，還聞了腋下。

「我也說不上來……就是個強烈的味道……」

「很臭嗎？」

「不臭。」

錦戶試圖朝渋谷跨進一步，渋谷警戒地後退，錦戶又試探著走了兩步，獲得同樣閃躲的結果後，他終於爆發：「討厭我就說啊！」，說完忿忿不平的離開樂屋，用力地甩上門。

渋谷挽留的手還舉在半空，喉結上下動了一下，頹然放下手，將自己摔回沙發上。目睹一切的成員都說不出話，村上走過來揉亂他的頭髮，輕聲安慰：「過渡期嘛，一下就會好的。」

橫山心想當年渋谷分化後的叛逆期可是持續了很久，他一點都不敢相信村上說的一下子會是很短的時間。

如同橫山所想，這一A一O維持了好長一段微妙的距離，不是相敬如冰，就是像和水相遇的液態氮，爆炸般的視覺效果卻獲得冰冷霧氣的結果。但這若即若離、非凍即炸的相處模式，讓他們獲得気まずい組的稱呼，靠著神奇互動熱炒了好一陣子的CP話題。

橫山感到相當欣慰，這兩人在極度缺乏AO的關八裡，發揮著偶像本業以外的最大附加價值，像這樣標準的一A一O炒作起CP才是王道，所以他一點也不懂他跟村上湊在一起時，團員跟觀眾那股興奮勁是怎麼回事。不過，既然有人愛看，他也樂得順水推舟，半推半就地炒了一把。

劇本可以設計，話題可以人造，檯面上可以跟村上牽手親吻，但私下從來不說話不約吃飯，這並不妨礙他們在節目上總是默契極好的一人一句上下文，或是一捧一逗的讓話題更加有趣。

這大概要歸功於Jr時的相伴，及剛組成團體時的兩人工作，有了極深的基礎，就算現在不交談，他也知道村上準備要說的話、或是藏著不說的話是什麼，呼吸吐納間，對方的裡外就全被他摸透徹了。

渋谷總是對他抱怨他不跟村上吃飯這件事，明明他們以前不是這樣的，會聊天、工作後一起吃飯，怎麼出道後就完全變了樣，身為幾乎同年而且一起奮鬥過來的夥伴，他希望能見到橫山跟村上回到Jr時的相處模式。

說到最後渋谷只是抱著酒瓶，手裡的玻璃杯歪得幾乎傾倒，橫山只是幫他把杯子拿起來擺到一旁，輕聲的說你醉了，渋谷趴倒在桌面上睡著了，橫山思緒飄到十幾年前，兩位黏呼呼抱在一起、被分開就要跟人拼命的少年身影。

他知道自己對比自己弱小的人有過保護的習慣，與此同時他也希望對方能成長，所以總是在幕後為成員想了很多點子出了很多意見，一邊照顧著一邊在背後推他們前進。

又是什麼時候開始，把村上從朋友放到工作夥伴的分類呢。如果有一個人跟自己相處了大半輩子，而年數還有可能繼續往上增長，工作的時候總是在一起，了解自己的百分之九十，僅存的10%，他希望能保有一點個人空間，是他的最後防線及安全堡壘。

要是連這一成都被刨根究底，赤裸裸地任人檢視，他便不知該如何回應對方在節目上的挖苦和吐嘈，提線木偶般地任人擺佈太可怕了。

同樣地村上的百分之十，他也不想深入，知道對方所有要害及弱點後，便會狠不下心，下不了重手在背後強硬地推促。村上十分知趣，在他劃清界線的同時，就非常得要領的與他隔開一段距離，也許村上曾經迷茫過橫山的處理方式，不過身為了解他百分之九十的人類，橫山想拉開距離，就讓他拉開距離吧。

大概就是橫山如此堅持的態度，才讓團員們一逮到機會就起鬨。村上本人倒是不鹹不淡，橫山被推到他身邊他就接受，彈開他也不挽留，顯得一驚一乍的橫山非常彆扭幼稚。

他曾私下對渋谷抗議不要老是把他跟村上湊一塊，渋谷只是抬眼瞟他：「你和ヒナ就欺負我跟亮嘴笨還有反應慢吧，我看你們的気まずい也是不遑多讓啊。」

經常一針見血但體諒他不拿來戳人的渋谷，想到要戳他時可是痛得要命，堵得橫山一句話都說不出話來。

如今，身為老友及戰友，還是團裡唯一Omega的渋谷要離開了，臨走前他對橫山說，「我是不知道你在害怕什麼，你跟我之間不是沒有秘密嗎，對著ヒナ守著10%防線到底是在防什麼？」

到底在防什麼？橫山他也不知道。

不過這個問題他沒有機會細想，光是擔憂接下來的工作分配、CP定位、個人角色微調的問題，還有馬不停蹄的迎來演唱會籌備、錄音、演戲、常規節目、特別節目，跟平時不能落下的訓練。嚴謹的訂製時間表按表操課，恰到好處的忙碌讓他在嚴格飲食控管下，還是不小心瘦了一些，圓潤的下巴都削尖了。

雖然瘦了，但身體感覺很輕盈，飄忽的狀態一直維持到他們拍攝演唱會上用的影片。影片內容隨機抽兩位成員完成指令，各場次不同所以一次要把14份拍齊，當輪盤秀出他跟村上的名字時，他沒有漏看其他成員們暗自竊喜的表情。

村上對做起來有點羞恥或是讓人害羞的指令完全沒有抵抗，還刻意用雙手胡亂地摸了他的臉頰，一邊用喵喵語跟他對話，他邊反抗著邊回應，企圖從村上雜亂的戲耍下，向成員們求救那個他根本看不懂的指令。

天殺的他完全沒看過電影《Ghost》，不知道所謂的名場景到底應該怎麼重現，成員們七嘴八舌地在後方下指導棋，村上倒是一箭步坐到工作人員準備好的椅子上，被大倉吐嘈，他只好硬著頭皮，按照成員的指導從後方環住村上，把手搭在對方的上面。

抱住之後應該怎麼辦？村上離他好近，近得他久違地看清對方臉上的痘疤，曾經他對那些坑坑巴巴的位置閉著眼也能畫出來，現在是否又多增加了一些？近得他被村上毛躁的髮尾搔得臉頰發癢，近得能聞到村上身上傳來的香味，不是他熟悉的椰子沐浴用品，也不知道對方是什麼時候換的，這陌生卻好聞的味道讓他陷入恍惚，胸口發澀的感覺大概是察覺原來他沒有那麼了解村上。

他偷偷看了村上一眼，本來想調戲一下對方新換的沐浴產品，殊不知對方也剛好抬頭看他，一如以往正直的大眼睛濕漉漉的，毫無防備的撞進他視線裡，不小心就脫口而出：「眼睛，真的好漂亮。」

還沒意識到自己投了個高速直球，村上就反應迅速的用沙啞嗓音低聲回應：「Please…」，哐地一聲將他的直球轟出全壘打，嚇得他一屁股坐在地上，遲來的害羞讓他漲紅臉發出高亢的笑聲。

後面的年下組們又在那裡意見很多的起鬨著，催促他趕快完成任務，吵得他腦袋發暈，誰知道到底要怎麼做啊！無所適從、害羞，以及不知從何而來的慌亂，讓他爬起來回到環抱的位置後，輕輕地吻了村上的左頰。

轟！

腦袋裡有個地方過熱當機了。

大倉似乎高聲叫了什麼，他沒聽清，眼前都是霧的，荒腔走板的重現讓他被倉皇地趕進懲罰的小黑屋裡，於是錯過了村上朝他瞥來，充滿困惑與審視的眼神。

之後的錄製橫山不記得是怎麼進行的，持續發熱的腦袋脹痛，高溫讓他感覺大腦都變成漿糊，濃稠的無法思考，最近減量的體重感覺更輕飄飄了，唯有深刻在體內對鏡頭的反應，靠著反射動作將影片毫無破綻地錄完。

不正常的發熱讓他準備在工作空檔去做個檢查，不過收錄完回到家後，平靜的身體讓方才的異常像是夢境一樣，他東摸西摸確認沒有哪個部位冒出斑點或是長瘤，也沒有再發燒，於是他沒把這件事放心上，專心投入工作裡。

六人體制迎來第一場在札幌的演唱會，滿懷心事但目標一致的團員們十分努力，除卻偶發被歌詞感染湧出的眼淚外，一切都很順利。直到MC時年下組都退到後台換衣服，舞台上剩下他跟村上，意識到他們中間不會再有那個紅色小老頭的身影的瞬間有些恍惚，台下觀眾們的起鬨聲讓他回過神。

「我就知道會變這樣。」橫山苦笑著回應台下呼聲，他怎麼沒有想如果按年紀輪流去換衣服，台上只會剩下他跟村上兩人，有多久沒有兩人一起工作的情況了？

村上大概也察覺了這是久違的兩人組，興起捉弄的意思，在起鬨聲中逐漸靠近，越過中央線朝他逼近，作勢摸上他的肩膀。

「你做什麼！」橫山因為對方的近距離炸毛，「你應該要站3號位吧！」莫名的過激反應讓他不小心說出內部用語，村上順勢彎腰拿起籃子裡的水瓶，假裝自己靠近只是為了拿水，便回到應有的位置上。行雲流水的姿態是如此自然，泰然自若的模樣好像他根本沒有戲弄橫山的意思。

橫山喘著粗氣，不可置信剛剛居然被玩弄了一把，接下來的MC時間賭氣般地不看向村上的方向，所以沒發現村上整場都面對著他說話。

真要說的話，他也不是這麼小氣的人，只是對方的接近好像引發了不得了的反應。剛剛炸毛過後讓他腦袋隱隱作痛，強烈的耳鳴及暈眩持續了整場MC，機械式的拋接話題，朦朧間他聞到一股好聞的味道，似曾相似的感覺讓他想起這是村上的味道。

想起這是村上的香味時，他默默生起悶氣，他本來是打算在MC時問村上什麼時候換的沐浴乳，私底下這種問題根本問不出口。不過因為剛剛的小鬧劇錯失開口的機會，村上沒有在吻戲話題上放過他，堅持地問了幾次後他彆扭地答了，之後話題便主導在對方手上，他也頭痛得沒有心思再插入新的話題。

但是一離開和村上單獨兩人的空間（實際上這麼說也不對，因為台下可是坐了五萬個觀眾），頭痛便不藥而癒，橫山查覺這些症狀的起因都是村上，不禁想村上終於不僅只是住在他胸口保險庫裡的心魔，還變成他的專屬病原體，只要遇上就產生不適症狀。他得了一種名為村上信五的病，僅在兩人獨處時發作。

節奏不順暢的MC讓眾人在首場結束後迅速開會，有成員和工作人員在的休息室裡，就算村上也是這些人裡的其中一員，感覺也沒那麼令人呼吸困難了。

兩人分別坐在離最遠的沙發兩端，待在密閉空間的時間一長，似乎又聞到村上的味道，隱隱約約地傳來讓他開始胸悶頭昏。

「ヨコ？」

討論不知何時結束，房間裡只剩下他跟村上，而村上正站在他面前，一臉擔心的望著他。

恍神中的橫山悚然一驚，背後淌下冷汗，強自鎮定的坐直身體，不自覺做出防備的姿態。

村上坐到他對面的沙發，沒有注意橫山暗中警戒的樣子，維持著禮貌的距離，眉眼裡是很少對橫山露出來的擔憂。

「ヨコ身體不舒服對嗎？」

「嗯？嗯……」

「去看醫生做個全面性檢查吧，你的狀況不太對勁。」

「啊嗯。」

橫山嘴上應和，內心明白自己只要遠離村上就會好了。

「你一定要去看醫生，你、」

察覺橫山的敷衍，村上堅持的勸說被門口的經紀人打斷，提醒他要前往下一個工作地點，村上回了馬上來，讓經紀人先去開車，轉頭認真盯著橫山。

「答應我你會去看醫生。」

「會、會啦。」

在村上純潔無暇眼神的注視下，好像不照他的要求做就是罪惡一樣，橫山弱弱的答應，村上才露出滿意的笑容離開。於是橫山當下真的打電話給醫院預約，從他緊密的行程裡擠出時間，順利約完才反應過來自己為什麼要對村上言聽計從，兀自的生起悶氣。

隔天，他們利用全員錄影集合在一起的空檔，進行演唱會換裝小短片的錄製。橫山原本是想把他跟村上換衣服的時間錯開，最後由大倉提出播放小短片讓大家一起退場的方式定案。

他本來也覺得分組短片在不同場次播放是個不錯的主意，直到看了安田錦戶、丸山大倉兩兩分組的錄製後，不由得在心裡埋怨大倉的分組方式，果然是怕什麼來什麼。

但是，他會讓所有事都跟以前一樣的。不如說甚至因為想掩飾自己對村上的異常症狀，還有點努力過頭的傾向。

誇村上可愛的次數大概是近年來最多的一次，出手打鬧亦如往常，忽視身體竄升的熱度，看到村上將臉擺在大倉手上時，他的遲疑也不過零點幾秒，便將下巴靠在大倉手上，與村上的併排。

那股好聞的味道更加濃郁了，橫山感覺自己的大腦正在融化中，有一支攪拌棒在裡面攪動幫助內容物融化的更徹底，視覺彷彿也受到攪拌漩渦影響開始旋轉。

大倉收起手機時，橫山終於抵不住暈眩感，向後踉蹌了幾步，旁邊的村上眼明手快的扶住他，他抓住對方的袖子，整個人往地上滑，村上撐著大部分重量讓他不要摔疼了。

「你還沒去看醫生？」

村上半跪讓橫山躺在膝上，橫山努力的讓視覺畫面從漂蕩的小船上停留在村上臉上。

「……預約了，還沒去。」

成效不佳，橫山用力閉眼再睜開，村上終於從三個變成一個，渾身燥熱得像是血液沸騰。鼻腔裡全是村上好聞的味道，似乎有緩解不適的功用，他感覺自己不太想離開對方懷裡。

村上皺眉，「你知道你聞起來像個發情的Omega嗎？」

一旁的大倉驚訝的瞪大眼，嘴開開的樣子有點傻，錄完影片在後方沙發區待機的三人，察覺情況不對，紛紛站起身朝這邊探頭探腦。

「那是什麼東西，我才不會發情。」橫山煩躁的瞪著村上，不知道村上的天然又在哪裡接錯線了。

「是真的，你聞起來像冬天夜裡的溫牛奶一樣。」

「你才聞起來像曬過的棉被咧！」

村上無奈的笑起來，「所以說你聞得到我的味道？」

糊成一坨醬糊的腦袋無法處理村上話裡龐大的訊息，橫山覺得自己應該要理解，但是總不能脫離身體對思考的影響，他熱、頭暈、盜汗，五臟六腑彷彿燒紅的鐵塊，緩緩的在身體裡下墜。

「你、」他困惑的望著村上，想確認剛剛話裡的意思。

「所以你們還要杵在那裡嗎？」大倉插入年上兩人奇妙的氛圍裡，他有些不安，如果橫山真的是Omega，還在發情中，現在就絕對不是什麼好的聊天時機。

「大家找看看還有沒有貼片，去找經紀人、叫救護車。」

村上下達指令，休息室的眾人動起來。

渋谷還在時抑制劑跟抑制貼片是常備品，應該會遺留一些，如果沒有的話要去別家問了。村上想去找熟識的工作人員，示意大倉過來接手橫山，畢竟讓一個發情的Omega躺在懷裡不是個好選擇，當他把人交給大倉準備站起來時，橫山卻伸手揪住他T恤下擺不讓他離開。

雖然眼神沒有接觸，但抓住他的手指如此用力，村上試圖讓他放手，對方卻執拗的不肯放，幾次後村上想用蠻力扯開，橫山低聲說了「別走」，讓他瞬間停下動作，無言盯著依舊不肯看他的人，大倉非常想從這詭異的氣氛裡抽身，但橫山還靠在他的腿上。

橫山有些發窘，他沒辦法找到合理的理由解釋抓住村上衣襬的行為，只好裝成鴕鳥不說話。遠處傳來錦戶大喊找到了的聲音，伴隨急促腳步聲闖進他的視野，他注意到錦戶已經在自己後頸貼上貼片，手裡從大張貼紙撕下另一片，朝他的後頸摸去，被碰到瞬間寒毛直豎，起了大片的雞皮疙瘩。

接下來的動作像慢動作播放一樣，他看著錦戶收回的手又撕下一片，心中充滿疑惑，眼神追著貼片，想知道還有誰需要，貼紙最後落在身邊村上的後頸，看著錦戶細瘦的手指在他脖子後方區塊撫按幾下，這個小動作讓他口渴，下意識地吞嚥口水，醬糊般的腦此時突然開闢出一條筆直的康莊大道，將剛剛和之前發生的事串連，通向村上信五是Alpha的終點。

得到這個結論的橫山大受震撼，震驚地望向村上，村上全程留意橫山，所以明白對方現在才反應過來自己的性別。面對不可置信的眼神，他不躲不閃的迎上，肯定對方的猜想無誤。

橫山終於找到為什麼他會抓著村上不放的理由，因為 **他的身體** 不想放開。

跟村上共處一室產生的發熱、頭痛、暈眩甚至盜汗的症狀，如今都有合理解釋，身體不過是在極近距離的求而不得下，對他發出抗議的訊號。所以他覺得村上好聞，所以他覺得村上懷裡很舒服，所以他根本不是得了村上信五病，他只是在渴求。

雖然他根本不知道身為Beta活了37個年頭，到底為什麼會對一名Alpha產生反應，村上說他聞起來像Omega，身體裡不斷下沈的熱度喚起另一種無法言喻的躁動，沸騰的血液在血管裡滾動叫囂，所有跡象都像是在應證村上的話是對的。

橫山突然覺得很難過，相處多年他居然不知道村上是Alpha，陌生的情慾湧上亦讓他覺得難堪，還沒做好與身體感受和平共處的心理準備，一切都糟透了，他以為的世界正在顛覆，他只能躺在地板上，任憑不熟悉的本能支配。

也許是心理感受影響生理，他感覺抑制貼片根本沒起作用，心裡難過胸口發堵，連帶覺得身體也很難受。橫山撐不住發情帶來的負擔，發出一聲低吟，將身體蜷縮成一團。

村上貼了貼片，跪回橫山身邊，接住橫山無意識的尋求，縮成一團的人將臉埋在他的肚子上，痛苦的閉上眼睛。

錦戶跟村上說他們還有找到抑制劑，但村上不確定抑制劑能不能對橫山生效，會不會給他帶來副作用。

丸山和經紀人還有一些工作人員進來了，眾人對要不要施打抑制劑進行激烈的討論，因為橫山的情況太不尋常，沒人見過會發情的Beta，也沒見過這麼晚分化的Omega，一時間沒辦法得到結論。

橫山聽不清楚大家說話的內容，太多聲音在他耳邊環繞，一下子像是遠方山林的多重回音，一下子像密閉空間的近距離噪音，轟隆轟隆的什麼都無法辨認。

村上摸到橫山的背，那裡的衣服全被冷汗浸濕，貼片似乎沒有達到緩和效果，他要了一條毛巾幫橫山擦汗，最後眾人決定，幫橫山多貼幾片貼片，但不要施打抑制劑，等救護車到再讓專業人員處理。

當救護人員抵達，把橫山挪到擔架上，村上握住橫山抓住他衣擺的手腕時，對方有感知似的鬆開手。隨著擔架抬起，橫山的手在村上掌心滑過，逐漸抽離的觸感讓他下意識回握，結果只抓到一片虛無，看見橫山的手垂落擔架外，才想幫他擺好，救護人員就迅速地把手塞回擔架裡，將人運走了。

一名經紀人隨著橫山一起走，其他人留下來繼續工作，村上站在原地，望著橫山離開的方向，久久未動。

「村上くん，你怎麼滿身大汗？」

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

橫山送醫半天後，檢查結果出爐，所有指數顯示他是一名Omega。

不過這並不是什麼需要擔心的事，他們有很多跟Omega相處的經驗。問題在於橫山的發情熱無法消退，醫院在藥物不交互影響的前提下試了多種抑制劑，沒有一種對橫山有效。

橫山的Omega腺體先天發育不良，原本這個極度萎縮的器官無法發揮應有功能，會讓他終其一生都活得像Beta，不會受發情所苦，不會發出也不會聞到別人的信息素，只是目前因為不明原因陷入發情狀態，所以才能檢查出Omega的體質。

而或許是因為腺體先天不良的因素，對抑制劑也不會產生反應，不管如何加大劑量都無法達到抑制效果。醫院能做的只是盡力找到一種適合橫山的配方，不過目前情況有如大海撈針，便建議如果橫山有屬意的Alpha對象，標記可能會是永久解決問題的最佳方式。

橫山疲憊地睜著腫脹酸澀的眼皮，看著醫生的表情像是對方說了青蛙語，事務所派來的人告訴他，如果有中意的對象請不要猶豫的提出，公司會想辦法把人送進來，便恭敬的對他行禮轉身離開。

橫山忍不住想吐嘈事務所當起掮客的做法，好像只要是他喜歡的話就可以挑選，無視於對方意願，只需要被送進來等待信息素影響，被動挑起慾望，非出於己願屈服本能之下完成交配。

人選……事已至此，他心裡有數導致他發情的人是誰，但是要開口又是另外一回事了。

心裡有個聲音尖叫著那個人絕對不能是村上，渋谷臨走前的問題浮現腦海，他到底在怕什麼？

他怕很多事，他怕跨越底線後，不能好好吐嘈村上，怕之後在節目上不能用平常心面對他，怕他再也不能利用職務之便偷吃村上豆腐，他怕他對村上心軟，怕村上成為他的軟肋，怕村上和他一同墮落，他怕自己不再是自己，怕跨過防線後，一切都變了樣，他怕……他怕村上不喜歡他。

橫山明白如果提出請求，村上肯定會來。不論是出於正義、友情、團員愛，或是純粹拯救一個他不討厭的人，只要村上覺得這件事是對的，那他就會去做。理由很充分，但如果裡面沒有真心，一夜過後只會徒增痛苦而已。

本來就難以解套的結又多了一層枷鎖，身體告訴他需要村上，心裡卻抗拒著，發情中的身體不利於思考，橫山感覺自己是一團混沌，夾在本能與理智間沉浮。

院方柔性勸說橫山找一名Alpha解決眼前問題，未獲得紓解的發情熱可能導致Omega死亡，橫山發情症狀雖然沒有一般Omega來的嚴重，在鎮定劑跟退燒藥的拖延下也支撐了兩天，但終究不是長久之計。事務所的人又來了兩三次，大概是醫院對他們說了什麼，後面態度越來越強硬。

橫山躺在病床上，也認知到自己能清醒思考的時間越來越短，他想要回家，想弟弟，想回去工作，想要回去那個最近發生很多事、狀況不太穩定但是他最喜歡的團體裡。

不能再給大家添麻煩了，他呼出長長一口氣，眼神落在天花板上，「找一個安全的Alpha吧，事後能保密不會有後續麻煩的那種。」

「您確定？」

事務所的人在一旁小心翼翼的詢問，觀察橫山的表情，見橫山點頭，發出放心的嘆息，夾在公司跟橫山間的壓力也讓他憔悴不少，橫山態度軟化讓他聲音不自覺提高了幾分。

「我會盡快安排！」

事務所的人回去了，橫山覺得莫名難受，他蜷縮身體抓緊自己的手臂，希望能紓解胸口那股被緊握揉捏的感覺。心理痛苦不會留下傷口，但他從未如此希望，要是能流血的話就好了。

精神不濟讓橫山放任自己陷入昏迷，是誰來都可以，他就能恢復以前的狀態回去工作。

＊

自從橫山送醫後，團員們得到的消息只有橫山確診Omega，以及未能出院是因為抑制劑對他無效，醫院正在想辦法處理的說法。

會告訴他們這些大概是想讓目睹現場的大家安心，但橫山那天貼了貼片仍舊不舒服的模樣印在村上腦海裡，手心彷彿還殘留著對方汗涔涔背脊的觸感，他沒有聽說過Omega能不靠標記或抑制劑渡過發情期，不禁擔憂起還在醫院裡的橫山的情況。

不管在哪裡總是會有好事者跟多嘴的人，村上有時覺得這種情形令人厭煩，但他現在卻不敢這麼肯定的說這些人很討厭了。

公司正秘密幫橫山準備一名Alpha的消息傳進他耳裡，那位多嘴的高層神秘兮兮的跟他說因為找不到有效的抑制劑，現在唯一的方法是標記，橫山堅持了幾天好不容易鬆口答應，目前人選交給公司決定。

村上不記得他怎麼回應高層的，大概是這是正確處理方式一類的場面話。不行、不可以，否定的詞語一直在胸膛裡撞擊找不到出口。認生的橫山與陌生的Alpha這個認知讓村上焦慮，對於這個無可奈何的走向感到悲傷。

為什麼那名Alpha不能是自己？冒出這個想法時村上一點也不意外，他知道他在忌妒那位不知名能夠標記橫山的Alpha，如果橫山最後還是不能找到有效的抑制劑，不管是每月的暫時標記或是永久標記，每個可能選項都讓他感到不寒而慄。

八年前他曾藉酒壯膽，在生日會上吻了橫山四次，想藉此試探橫山的心意，同時用行動告訴那個玻璃心，他其實是喜歡的，所以不用小心翼翼、不必裹足不前。

或許是太自信兩人的情感是雙向的，當橫山在廣播上打電話問他還記不記得生日當天發生的事，他就知道事情不對了。本質是害羞男孩的橫山如果把事情放到檯面上討論，那就只是工作，也許他一直都誤會了橫山透過工作對他表達的喜愛，那些就僅僅是工作而已。

但他又不太確定橫山若即若離的態度，有時少關注了他一點，又會藉著工作場合抱怨，直到他好好的安撫了為止。他能感覺橫山並不是無動於衷，在自己圈起的安全範圍內，隔著柵欄不斷朝他釋出善意，但他收到訊息跳進去後，又讓對方緊張得上跳下竄將他趕出去。

＊

橫山睡睡醒醒，昏昏沉沉的喪失時間感，對外界感知模糊，只能從沒有光透進來的窗簾縫得知現在時間是晚上。燥熱消耗他的體力，醒來的時候依舊閉著眼睛假寐，朦朧間感覺有人進來，身體的不適感似乎降低了一些。

村上在工作後的夜晚，瞞著眾人進入橫山的隔離病房，空調溫度極低的室內讓他打了個冷顫。

他坐到床邊的椅子上，橫山弓著身體，棉被亂糟糟的踢到腳邊，原本就寬鬆的病人服在不舒服的翻滾下鬆開綁帶，露出大片的肩背，手背跟手肘內側的血管佈滿青紫和針孔。左手現在吊著點滴，為了防止橫山因滾動刺傷自己，手腕上繫著軟布跟床架綁在一起，那裡的皮膚已經纏上繃帶，透出一點血痕。

他從沒見過這麼落魄的橫山，在他心裡這個男人就該一直驕傲，捨不得他受一點委屈。

「是你。」

陷入情緒的村上被肯定的低沉聲音喚回注意力，橫山轉過身體面對他，眼皮浮腫，瀏海潮濕。見到橫山的模樣，村上不由得露出一個苦笑，這人總是能用最簡單的話讓他心暖，又用最戳痛處的方式讓他心軟。

橫山察覺進來的人是村上的瞬間，安全感油然而生，舒緩了不適。還有一種大限已至，不得不坦然面對命運放棄抵抗的感覺。

「……沒想到你是Alpha，我竟然一直都不知道，打擊真大啊。」

「你之前是Beta嘛，聞不到是正常的，我也沒有表現出來。」

「正確來說是發育不良的Omega……感覺真複雜……」橫山虛弱的笑起來，「沒見過你這種愛哭的Alpha。」

「我也沒見過像你一樣這麼會鬧的Omega。」村上不甘示弱的反擊。

「すばる還沒少給你鬧過嗎？」

「才不是這個意思，你這個阿呆。」

「你才是阿呆，說別人阿呆自己才是阿呆。」

「阿呆！」

「阿呆！」

似曾相似的場景讓鬥嘴的兩人笑出來，笑意過後一起陷入沉默，橫山不自在的動了動：「事務所居然派你來。」村上聽見橫山咕噥著那些老頭在想什麼，想保密也不能這樣搞，便打斷他：「沒有人讓我來，是我自己想來。」

橫山停下嘟囔，眼裡寫滿疑惑。

「沒人知道這件事，你需要Alpha的消息是我從別的管道知道的，思考再三後還是來了。」村上用手指搔了搔鼻頭，補了一句，「來截胡的。」

橫山瞪著他的表情像是他多長了一副虎牙。

「我可以嗎？」

那雙他非常熟悉的下垂十分澄澈，純粹無瑕的映出他的面龐，感覺就像眼裡只有他一樣。村上側過脖子，讓橫山看後頸上的貼片，「選擇權在你手上。」

橫山聽懂了村上的話，但是說不出話來，喉頭上下滾動著，心臟跳得飛快，他幾乎能聽見血液在身體裡轟隆轟隆滾動的聲音。

「真是的……你的表情。」

什麼？他露出什麼樣的表情，為什麼他覺得村上眼裡的溫柔快要溺死他了？

「就當你默認了。」

橫山沒辦法將視線從村上的動作上移開，那些他覺得很適合彈琴的骨感手指伸到後頸，摳著貼片撕下一小角，他感覺自己後頸背上的寒毛全部豎起，瞬間被芳醇的香味淹沒。

「還是交給你來好了。」

村上將貼片壓好，靠近橫山，握住他的右手放到頸後，貼片底下隱藏著他最渴望的事物。橫山被剛剛的信息素刺激得雙眼泛紅，背後淌下大量汗水，他咬牙忍住到口的呻吟，「剛剛那樣太狡滑了。」

「所以我說讓你自己來。」

村上眼角的笑紋看起來太討厭，橫山用力抓住他的後頸，將對方壓向自己，語氣兇狠：「有件事要先說……謝謝你來。」

「你的話跟表情對不上啊。」

村上笑得無奈，感覺貼紙被粗魯的撕下，房間頓時充滿村上的信息素，和橫山的混在一起形成情慾的始幕。被濃郁信息素衝擊的橫山倒回床鋪上，發出隱忍的呻吟。

「……你為什麼還在解那個鬼東西！」他抬頭對磨磨蹭蹭的村上吼。

「不解開你會受傷啊。」

村上解開橫山左手上的軟布，抽出手背上的葡萄糖水針頭，「而且你等下就不需要這個了。」

紅暈爬上橫山的臉，他不說話了，村上一把扯下Ｔ恤，跨到床上坐在橫山身上，一掌拍在對方的枕頭上，「我這邊也是忍得很辛苦的。」

姿勢問題讓橫山感受到村上身下的物件正抵著他，熱熱的、沉甸甸的，還十分巨大。他注意到村上額頭上十分罕見的晶亮汗珠，還有發紅的眼角，吶吶地開口：「你、你到底要不要、」

漲紅臉話都還沒說完，橫山就被吻了。幾乎是貼上的瞬間他就反應迅速的回應對方的急切，唇舌交纏的水澤聲在小小的空間裡響起，雙手沒有閒著一邊粗暴的剝開對方的衣服。

病號服實在太方便了。村上的手伸進領口順著驅體滑下，原本就凌亂的開襟病服大敞，露出橫山白花花的胸膛時，忍不住這麼想了。輕薄的褲子也不是問題，箍住橫山的腰向上抬了一些，迅速扯下毫無防衛作用的布料，下半身光裸的刺激讓橫山忍不住貼近了村上一些。

「別扯，我自己來。」

村上踢開褲頭已解的長褲，甩到一邊去，橫山胡亂摸著他，他的手回到橫山身上，用力揉捏飽滿的臀肉，兩人的男性象徵相抵，夾在身體間磨蹭。

橫山心想還好他的臉已經夠紅了，屬於村上的部分透過下腹皮膚傳來又硬又熱的觸感，引起身體慾望，躁動著希望獲得更多，不由得用腿不斷磨蹭村上。

「馬上就好。」

橫山毫無章法的磨蹭，陌生的情慾堆疊讓他有滅頂的錯覺，有一股熱潮從頭頂沖刷而下，沿著軀幹淌流在髖部匯集，後穴分泌出潮濕的液體，陌生感覺讓他羞恥的不知如何是好。

村上抓住他的大腿根頂入時，兩人都發出痛苦的呻吟。

「痛……」橫山繃緊脖子，「輕一點……」

村上摸到兩人相連的地方，那裡還不夠濕潤，「太乾了，進不去。」

「還不夠嗎？」

「一般來說能把床單都弄濕的。」

村上小心的退出，橫山急的抓住他的手臂。

「你會受傷，我們要先潤滑。」

「不、我、床邊櫃子抽屜裡有潤滑液。」

「怎麼會有？」

「醫院幫我準備的……」

村上打開抽屜伸手摸索，果然拿出一瓶高級貨。

「讓你自己來？」

橫山難為情的點點頭。

「試過了嗎？」村上把液體擠到手上。

「……只有前面。」

「那我幫你吧。」

橫山不知道為什麼村上能毫不害臊的跟他討論這種問題，一邊手法情色地搓熱潤滑液，他半放棄的抱緊枕頭蓋在自己臉上，任由對方的手指伸進後穴裡。

看不到反而讓感官更鮮明，橫山能感覺到手指的長度跟粗大骨節的形狀，當村上用兩根手指撐開他時忍不住驚叫出聲，內部擠入了更多的潤滑液，黏膩感讓他發出不舒服的哼哼，用腳跟蹭蹭村上的背。

「快好了啦。」

「……夠了啦。」

「再一下……」

「我們為什麼要在這種情況下討價還價？不能、快一點嗎？」

「因為很大。」

村上的回應讓橫山不滿的丟下枕頭，抬起上半身看向剛剛只用觸覺感受到的器官，看來村上小兄弟不只尺寸大，膨脹係數也大，兩者兼有的優勢讓他生氣的倒回床上，決定不要發表任何意見。

村上讀懂橫山無言的抗議，臉上爬滿得意的笑容，橫山斜睨他一眼，抓回枕頭蓋在臉上，在內部更加地被撐開時咬緊枕頭，忍耐村上在信息素跟身體上給予的撩撥，未獲得滿足的空虛感讓他感到有些委屈，裡面甚至開始一抽一抽，在眼角快要逼出淚水時村上終於動了。

「啊……」

又硬又粗的性器緩慢有力的深入，一寸寸被拓開讓橫山只能從喉嚨發出壓抑的叫聲，逐漸深入的壓迫感更讓他發不出聲音，只能盡全力放鬆容納對方巨大的器官。

當村上開始動時，他只能感受到鼓脹的後穴被燙熱的棍子碾磨，撐得他只能空茫的盯著前方，大量的汗水浸濕頭髮和皮膚，如果不是村上釋出信息素安撫，他都幾乎要從這種壓迫感下逃離。

「輕一點、啊！」

抓在手裡的枕頭被拿走丟到一旁，村上一臉認真的直視他，他還沒反應過來，想讓對方溫柔一點的話沒說，倒是不小心脫口而出：「好大……」

聞言村上露出一個難以言喻的苦笑，橫山感覺相連的部分又漲大幾分——「怎、怎麼還、」吃驚的話都說不好了。

「你起的頭，要負責好好收拾啊。」

「嗚嗯……」

橫山淺而急促的呼吸，對方的尺寸讓他感到吃力，努力放鬆配合村上深入淺出的動作，在頂的太深時盡量吐氣。渴求的本能被村上滾燙的器官安撫，同時要求著更多，橫山逐漸打開身體，內壁開始自主收縮，並分泌出更多的體液。

察覺到橫山的變化，村上吻了他濕淋淋的鬢髮作為開始信號，忍耐許久的慾望終於可以釋放，扣緊對方的腰身開始毫無顧忌的進出。

橫山被頂得只能分出一隻手抓住頭頂床架，被填滿的感覺滿足得令他想尖叫，每個毛孔都為對方打開，不斷釋出甜美的信息素向村上索求，村上信息素高漲，回應Omega的索要，暴烈地與橫山的氣味追逐、混合、吞噬。

橫山沉溺在村上給予的綠洲，被信息素包裹像是躺在秋天的乾草堆上，鼻腔裡滿是乾草被太陽曬過的酥香氣味，但是比那更好，因為乾草堆不會給他愉悅和高潮，但是村上能。

隨著村上的操弄越發的顫抖，每一個摩擦都舒服得讓他失禁般的溢出前列腺液，下腹跟大腿內側的柔嫩皮膚一抽一抽地跳動，在某次的深入頂弄將自己射的一塌糊塗。

「不要了……」

高潮過後的橫山敏感得禁不起任何刺激，在村上身下微弱的掙扎。

「我還沒給你，你不會舒服的。」

村上按住亂動的橫山，用吻安撫躁動的人，橫山在交換津液後變得乖巧，放軟身體任憑村上操。

橫山又射了幾次，身體的水分已被掏空，像一塊被熨燙得軟綿綿、冒著熱氣的手帕，全身細胞盈滿歡愉的腦內啡。被操開的後穴柔軟的不可思議，突然間村上頂進一個不一樣的部位，雖然不深入但足已讓他驚恐的從放鬆狀態回神，抓住村上的前臂，緊張的將指甲摳進皮膚裡。

「不要標記！」

村上看著橫山，對方濕漉漉的雙眼有些失神，但確實充滿了不安，這副驚惶的樣子讓他難受。橫山的確因為某個他不知道的原因在抗拒他，總是很難觸及核心，就算對方是如何敏銳的發現自己的信息素，也不代表兩人心靈是契合的。

當那個雄性器官抵進生殖腔口的軟肉時，那悚然一驚的感受讓橫山明白，村上之所以會成為他心中保險庫裡的心魔的理由，是源自於他不願屈居人下的恐懼。村上不是他的心魔，他自己才是。他的真心、10%底線、村上的睡顏，全都一起鎖在保險庫裡，在黑暗又安全的地方滋長成害怕光明的生物。

無謂的自尊心與自卑是一體兩面、是光和影，是他處處與村上較勁的理由。讓村上標記受他掌控如同低人一等，如同間接承認喜歡，展露真心的人只能一敗塗地，如果無法獲得同等份量的回應更將是萬劫不復。

「好，不標記。」

身為了解村上百分之九十的人類，橫山看出村上說這句話時，斂下眼簾是為了掩飾眼裡幾欲湧出的落寞，只可惜他還是從顫動的睫毛看穿了這點。村上那對不會說謊的眼睛，正在嘗試掩蓋自己的情緒。

橫山突然覺得歉疚，那雙澄澈的眼睛不應該為他黯淡，他鬆開抓握村上的手，想摸上那片薄薄的肌肉讓底下恢復寶石光彩，卻在半途被村上輕輕截下，握著手腕輕啃了他的掌心：「進入最後階段吧。」

村上輕柔的幫他翻身趴跪，在下腹塞了枕頭支撐已經手腳發軟的他。橫山想說話，但最終仍是什麼也說不出，背後位讓進出的力道更加猛烈，飽滿的囊袋和大腿拍擊臀肉的聲音讓他羞恥得想哭。

「嗯……唔！」

也許是在嘔氣，村上每一次頂入時都用粗大的性器狠狠地碾磨過生殖腔口的軟肉，沒有進入卻依舊刺激得橫山不斷發抖，歡愉令後穴收縮得厲害，本能的想為Alpha打開通道。

橫山咬緊牙，發出壓抑的喉音，抓緊身下床單忍得全身泛起粉紅，如果能讓村上好受一些，他不介意再多承受一些。只是這滿室的Alpha氣味中，帶著揮之不去、微微悲涼的味道。

不知道是被村上信息素影響，還是沒能讓村上恢復心情的委屈感，橫山咬住床單，讓眼淚在汗水的掩護下濡濕布料，暈染成一片深色的色塊。

腫脹的結在交合入口形成，撐得橫山輕輕抽氣，一股股燙熱的精液打在敏感的嫩肉上，同時間村上張口啃咬他的後頸，注入自己的信息素，雙重夾擊讓他發出如幼貓哭泣般的黏膩叫聲。

成結消退需要一點時間，村上抱著他側躺下，撫摸他的肚子和下腹想讓他舒服一些，緩過來的橫山想回頭看村上的表情，村上沒讓，輕輕的把他按回去，舔著後頸的傷口釋出氣味安撫。

「還要再一會，你先休息。」

在村上刻意的安撫下，橫山感到自己是真的累了，多日的折磨最後塵埃落定，化成背後穩定的熱源，在安心感的烘烤下陷入睡眠。

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

橫山醒來時，經紀人等在一旁。他明白那人已將一切都打點好。

「橫山さん身體感覺如何？」

「沒問題了。」

身上穿的衣服和床單都很清爽，除了後穴殘留一些黏膩感以外，簡直好的不能再好。昨天之前的高熱和笨重感全部消失，神清氣爽的模樣像沒有受過發情熱痛苦。

「我們走吧。」

橫山換好衣服讓經紀人載他去工作，出現在現場時成員們都很開心，紛紛圍到他身旁，橫山走到不能移動的安田身邊坐下，安田對他笑得很甜，讓他不好意思起來。

「給大家添麻煩了，真的很抱歉。」

「怎麼說這麼見外的話啊。」

「一點都沒有添麻煩喔。」

「彼此彼此。」

「就是說啊，橫山くん你麻煩死了。」

嚎的都快跳起來的錦戶讓大家都笑出來，橫山發現錦戶嗅了一下空氣，狐疑的歪著頭，轉向離橫山有段距離的村上。橫山被這個舉動搞得臉都要燒起來了，沒注意到錦戶收回視線後和丸山互相交換的眼神。

隔天名古屋場次的演唱會也順利開始，除了最後一天錦戶在MC時間跟大家賣力推銷牛奶未果，還不小心灑了讓村上擦，兩人在那眉來眼去的部分以外，一切都很完美。村上在工作和CP營業時間以外，都不跟他說話也是正常的，他們一路都是這樣走來，他也不必多掛心。

團員們對他的態度並沒有改變，無關他的性別，這讓他非常感激，同時深深體會到團體帶來的歸屬感對他而言有多麼重要。悄然改變的，或許只有和村上不自覺拉近的距離。

站位因為各種因素變得時常站在一起，互指道選村上的機率也變多了，一開始村上還會面露驚訝，後來像是習慣橫山微不可察的依賴，漸漸對被選這回事無動於衷。

橫山有些說不清自己有沒有失落，但每當近得能聞見村上的味道時，油然而生的安全感總讓他心情愉悅，足以忽視梗在心頭的異物樣。

＊

「橫山くん最近看起來……狀態不錯。」容光煥發、膚色艷麗，一副被性愛滋養過的慵懶感，澤村壓下準備出口的黃腔調戲，那一向是留給女孩們的。

「是嗎？」

「換香水了？」澤村靠近脖頸間輕輕嗅聞，清爽的味道很適合對方，一絲若有似無的Alpha氣味或許是近日讓人變得滋潤的原因，不過那是大人的隱私與自由，身為另一名成熟的大人不會過問。

「是、是啊。」

一股熱氣從脖子根部竄上，染紅橫山的耳朵。

「什麼牌子介紹給我吧。」

「不是什麼大不了的牌子，澤村さん您用的也不是一般東西吧。」

和橫山合作兩個月時間讓澤村知道，這位表面上幹練的青年，實際上有容易害羞的毛病，忍不住多說幾句，橫山笑著回應，閃避意圖明顯的引開話題，但手法過於直率的可愛，所以被牽著走也無傷大雅。

戲裡經常會出現的動作戲，也在橫山舉手投足洩漏的慵懶下，將平時的俐落動作襯得充滿誘人的性感。有些事不需說破，沉默著讓它變成一幅優美的畫，是緘默者專屬的財寶。

不只澤村，最近注意到橫山變化的人不吝惜他們的讚美，開始橫山心慌意亂怕露出什麼端倪，後來發現他的信息素只有村上能聞見便冷靜下來，就像他其實根本聞不到其他AO的氣味一樣。

這讓他連試試其他Alpha的掙扎機會都沒有，村上的信息素成為獨一無二的鑰匙，直通心門。

門後的好感並不是這幾個月才萌生的，早在懵懂的青少年期間就已種下情紊，在歲月日漸澆灌下成長茁壯，變成堅固堡壘內蔥蔥蘢蘢的茂林。

橫山以為這輩子都能將一草一木控制在城牆後，他小心翼翼的修剪了十幾年，自認為做得挺好。想不到從來沒人到過的地方居然有一扇門，而村上成為打開它的關鍵。

內心有很多事到如今的疑問，突然對村上產生反應的事他隱約有些猜測，近日懷著強烈的不安全感也許是主因，是害怕失去的自己創造了那扇門，迫切的想抓住浮木保持平衡。

保險庫裡的心魔大概已扭曲得沒有頭緒，保持距離與親近兩種想法互相衝突，連本人都無法好好梳理。只能在每每望向村上，在空中與對方視線相撞時，告訴自己待在原地就好。

村上退回禮貌的距離，依舊會回應橫山打過來的球，只是有來有往的過去不復存在，僅僅將橫山的球拋回去，刻意讓它落在不可再回擊的地方。

成員們察覺兩人間太過微妙的變化，連喜歡把他們兩湊在一起的大倉都不敢再起鬨，錦戶多了很多與村上的視線交換，安田擔憂的眼神沒有收回過，丸山努力的活絡氣氛，試圖緩和看不見的拉鋸。

橫山已經連續三周到醫院報到，也連續三周獲得失望的消息，這段時間裡依然沒有找到適合的抑制劑，下一次的發情期迫在眉睫，憂慮是爬滿胸口的藤蔓，將他捆的無法透氣，養分是由心臟供給的情意。

四肢綁上啞鈴的笨重感又回來了，這次橫山乾脆地住進醫院，只是過程比他想像的更加煎熬，已經嘗過Alpha味道的身體變本加厲的折磨他，他感覺自己連一天都撐不過。

他讓事務所的人去找原本準備給他的Alpha，那人皺了眉頭，沒對狀態不佳的橫山多說什麼，轉身打給村上。

一個月前他帶著Alpha踏進病房時，那位Alpha只說了已經不需要他了，便毫不留戀地離開，床上是不曾見過睡得如此安穩的橫山。沒多久後就接到事務所的電話讓他回公司，那裡等著的是一些高層及村上。

村上自己找上他們，表示他已暫時標記橫山。面對眾人的疑問，僅簡單回應「安全、乾淨、不要錢而且絕對保密」，有效堵住想要深入挖掘的老狐狸們。

他不知道橫山跟村上間發生什麼矛盾，但做為一個曾跟橫山合意標記，而且還是團員身份的Alpha，之間存在互相依賴和佔有慾，並且幾乎每天見面的情況下，他不覺得此時讓另一位陌生Alpha過來處理會是個好主意。

村上接到電話馬上就趕過來了，橫山看見進來的是他，激動的揪緊束縛的綁帶，大口地喘了一口氣，瞪向多事的人。被瞪的人感受到威脅，假裝自己不存在迅速的溜了。

小動作全看在站在原地的村上眼裡，滿懷憤怒與憂傷地瞪著床上狼狽不堪的橫山，既氣不善待自已的橫山，又悲無能為力的自己。那雙橫山最喜愛的美麗雙眼裡蓄滿晶亮溼意，已達極限的表面張力禁不起任何外力介入，一碰就會破碎。

「你就不能對自己好一點嗎？」

頰邊肌肉因忍耐而抽動，太陽穴的青筋突突地跳動。

橫山比上次見到的樣子更糟，除了右手外的手腳纏著軟布綁在床架上，即便如此衣服還是皺的像被暴力搓揉的紙張，上衣只靠綁帶掛在身上，只消輕輕一拉，便能打開沒有遮蔽作用的布料。

潮濕的身體像淋了一場時間太長的毛毛雨，露出來的皮膚如鍍金般發光，吸飽水分的髮絲糾成一縷縷黏在額間頰邊，一向紅潤的嘴唇蒼白的不似發情的Omega，因脫水微微脫皮。

橫山的眼神渙散，盯著為他而來的村上，有些承受不住這名Alpha出現在這裡的意義。

「你可以拒絕的。」

他在順從接受村上的好意，和讓雙方保留一貫距離之間擺盪。沒有回應對方的話，最後說出口的彆扭的違反心意，同時錯開視線，閃避一向是他弱點的村上的眼神。

聽見橫山的話，村上轉身離開，遠離的腳步聲讓橫山的心臟像投入胃裡的石子，可是傳進耳裡的落鎖聲讓他眼皮一跳，心臟隨著走回來的腳步聲回到原位，進入視線的雙腳讓他感覺就快把劇烈跳動的器官吐出來。

村上能讀懂橫山落寞復而驚喜的情緒，怯生生揚起的睫毛盈滿小心翼翼的期待，全身都透出歡迎的訊息，只有那張不誠實的嘴惹人生氣。

橫山抬頭望向來人，村上面無表情，但確實感到他在不開心。橫山眼睜睜的看著對方用可怕的表情靠近，跨到床上坐在他的大腿上，一聲招呼也不打直接摸上他的勃起。

「為什麼？」

語意不詳的問句包含了很多，但村上沒有回答，只是專注的撫摸橫山的器官，另一隻手伸到後頸摩娑那裡的皮膚。

村上沒有解開橫山的束縛，橫山也沒有聞見對方的信息素，細小的不安像針一樣刺著後背，直到村上讓他射精，掰過他的身體咬上後頸的腺體，不安潰堤——村上根本就沒有要和他做的意思——脖子後方注入冰冷的感覺，村上咬得有些狠，那或許是血的觸感。

橫山看著衣著完整的村上離開床鋪，站在旁邊整好衣服離去，留下衣不蔽體行動受限的他。兩廂的強烈對比讓他覺得難堪，壓抑不住的不安湧出眼眶，帶走他的體溫，發情熱尚未完全解決，寒冷一定是他的錯覺。

「你在哭什麼？」

村上帶著熱毛巾及替換衣服回來，解開軟布，脫掉他汗濕和沾著精液的衣物，擦拭身體時看見橫山恢復半勃的性器，順手撫慰卻遭到橫山的抵抗。

「我沒有哭！」

「是嗎？那這是什麼？」

「只是我的眼睛在流汗！......走開！我不要了！」

「你還沒好吧，讓我再咬一下。」

「不要！不要了！」

村上單腳跪在橫山小腿上，用體重壓制。

「不要這樣......」

渾身赤裸任人擺佈，單方面得到歡愉，都讓橫山感覺羞辱。

「老實一點，這樣比較省事，你也不用勉強接受我。」

「我不要這樣！我、」

他想說他沒有勉強，卻在接觸到村上眼睛時硬生生哽住。村上直直的望著他，毫無保留，不躲不閃的眼裡盛滿無奈與悲傷，濃厚的憂傷幾乎要切碎那對美麗的眼睛。

「對不起......」他說。

村上鬆開箝制，耗盡力氣般趴倒在他身上，「為了什麼？」

「對不起。」

「你想要什麼？」

耳邊疲憊不堪的語氣像一條條銳利的鋼線，天羅地網收緊橫山的心臟，壓迫的痛楚讓他艱難地喘氣，到達極限時只聽到一聲細微的皮開肉綻，已死的肉塊散落的無聲無息，如同他的自尊，無力破碎一地。

體內有Alpha信息素喧嚷的流動，但仍舊不滿足，他想要村上的氣味、村上的肌膚、村上的吻和所有，如果他的貪婪能被滿足的話。

「想要你。」

橫山抱住村上的背，延著脊椎向上摸索，緩慢移動是試探、是反悔的餘地，最終毫無阻礙的抵達他們唯二的隔閡。

輕輕一揭，只剩唯一。

村上的氣味如清晨的漲潮緩慢地淹過身體，溫柔有餘，力道不足。橫山偏過頭找到村上的嘴唇，直接汲取渴求的甘美，親吻間似乎洩漏了誰的嘆息。

「會撐不到最後的。」

橫山偏頭離開吻，發出啵的一聲，擋下村上回到他胯下的手。

「不差這一次，你也撐不到最後的。」

「吵死了！」

「衣服交給你。」

村上覆上雪白胸前的兩點，揉捻突起，橫山微弱的抗議噎在喉嚨裡，反抗的手被村上隔開：「不是這裡。」只得順著對方的心意解開面前的扣子。

在村上的干擾下胡亂脫下衣物，敏感的小點被濕軟的唇舌與靈活的手指輪流服侍過，濕淋淋的乳尖暴露在冷空氣的刺激中，顫巍巍挺立。橫山抱住在胸前作亂的毛絨絨腦袋，用柔韌的大腿內側磨蹭村上的勃起。

村上滑下橫山的身體，順勢吻過一塊塊肌肉，在喜歡的地方啃咬，落在下腹恥毛交界處的敏感皮膚時，刻意吻出水澤聲響亮的紅痕，惹得橫山輕輕發顫。手指試探地摸到後方入口，微微的濕潤依舊不足以讓他的器官通過。

熟門熟路地打開床邊抽屜，取出意料中的潤滑液，在手裡捂熱後探進後穴。橫山忍著比上次更緩慢磨人的過程，感受手指在內部畫圈撫摸、曲起關節撐開，村上過於耐心的擴張讓他頭皮發麻。

「哈啊......」

前方器官被納入濕熱的口腔，滑動的舌頭舔過精脈逗弄小孔的感覺太過美好，發自喉嚨深處的聲音像被砂紙磨過一樣柔順低啞，橫山不得不扣緊不知何時架到村上肩上的雙腿，壓抑前後方帶來的雙重快感。

海潮終於將他淹沒，張口喘息都是村上的氣味，在射精快感到來前做最後掙扎，徒勞的扭動與高低相間的哼吟都成為催化劑，海潮般的信息素變得洶湧，沖刷、席捲，讓他破碎又重組，臣服本能的驅使。

村上的臉龐回到視線中，他掉入對方眼裡的汪洋，一片空白的腦袋無法思考，只能隨著入侵的動作反射性發出綿長的呻吟。

村上今天特別磨人，橫山受不了這緩緩碾過敏感點再緩緩退出的節奏，開口請求卻遭到無視，每一次的碾壓都讓他無法克制的顫抖。他扭動著催促，沒有條理的撫摸對方，希望藉由肌膚接觸滿足渴求。

未得到安撫使得全身毛孔都張開，饑渴地呼吸村上的信息素，後穴不知足的一張一縮，企圖從村上那裡榨出更多。就連先天不足的Omega生理現象，也因此分泌出太多的液體，告訴眼前的Alpha他已經準備好接受一切。

「快一點……啊……」

村上吻了眼裡蓄滿生理性淚水的橫山，暫時性的安撫根本不夠，濕潤的雙眼射來沒有任何威嚇的瞪視，終於磨夠的村上狠狠一頂，方才為貪求汲取而打開的全身細胞，一下子被快感滅頂，緩慢堆疊的歡愉瞬間超載，橫山沒能忍住射出過稀的精液，哆哆嗦嗦的任憑村上粗暴的操。

他不知道該掙扎逃離還是為了這期待已久的愉悅更加打開身體，身下床單被扯離應有的位置，與他潔白的前臂交纏。村上扣緊他，以事後一定會留下痕跡的力道掐住髖骨用力進出，防止他扭動脫離位置。

頂到極限再快速抽出，過快的節奏讓橫山像離水的魚一般喘著，交合的部位火辣辣地抽搐，而事實上只能淺淺呼吸的橫山，更像是溺斃在村上信息素裡，鼻腔裡沒有空氣，全是暴風雨侵襲海洋的氣味。他感覺自己再度被拆散，融入無所不在的村上信息素裡。

又熱又硬的巨大撐開甬道，粗重地撞在敏感點和生殖腔口上，每一下都精準的帶來至高快感，橫山只能一直發抖，沒有東西可以排出的性器高挺，可憐兮兮的從頂端滴落些許透明液體。

被操軟的身體軟爛得像可以隨著重力流到地上，大腿和下腹的皮膚不自主的抽動。快感瀕臨潰堤前，已經破碎的自尊心沒能擋住Omega的本能，催促著他到達極限前還有件事得做。

「……你可以。」

發顫的手握住村上手腕，沒有明示的語言，但村上確實的從Omega打開的生殖腔感受到了。

橫山努力望進那對率直尋找真意，波光流轉的虹膜透出燦爛色彩，有什麼在轉瞬間被掠過的光影掩蓋，橫山來不及仔細分辨，闖入生殖腔的激烈刺激讓他放聲尖叫。

「為什麼？」

又是語焉不詳的問句，已被快感淹沒的橫山沒有聽見，村上堅持的問著，從閃爍白光中回過神的橫山聽懂了，卻沒有回答。

鐵了心要得到回答的村上沒放過他，他明白這樣的手段很卑劣，但他受夠了橫山的反覆，準備將若即若離的態度劃上句點。他不希望標記後兩人仍存有隔閡，他想知道橫山逃離後又服軟的原因，他想要完整的橫山。

抱起失去力氣的人改成坐姿，由下而上狠狠撞擊為他打開的入口，加上重力嵌合的姿態，橫山繃緊背脊顫抖，發出嘶啞的叫聲。

柔嫩的生殖腔被大力的操進操出，惹得橫山只能掛在他身上發抖，嘴角淌下晶亮的唾液，鼻腔共鳴的呻吟聽起來就像快要斷氣。就著頂入的力道壓下橫山的腰身，暫時停止等待。

橫山縮緊腳趾發出一聲啜泣，村上嵌入他的感覺太對，所有缺失的都被填補，好得讓他丟盔棄甲奉獻全身。村上一直都是門鎖的主人，他不是，堡壘即便固若金湯，也無法在門上加上更多鎖鍊。

「好き……」

趴在肩上的柔軟Omega終於吐出真心，村上怕橫山若堅持不說，他都不能再狠心折磨，聽到期待已久的回答，他抱住渾身發軟的人猛力進出，橫山發出被成貓壓制的幼貓般的聲音，軟糯得讓人融化。

稀稀落落的噴出一些液體，橫山對成結的飽脹感已不能再做出更多反應，滾燙的精液射進生殖腔時只能無聲地尖叫，眼淚不受控制的滾落臉頰，貼著村上的肩膀滑下。

村上的信息素由裡到外盈滿，合而為一的強烈滿足感前所未有，他發出安心的喟嘆，感受村上氣味的變化。暴風雨雨過天晴，乾爽的海潮味充斥嗅覺，薰風吹拂潮濕的皮膚，感覺自己像在沙灘上做日光浴。

村上吻了他，抱著他躺下，氣息交換間全是溫暖的空氣，又酥又軟。在對方懷抱裡像隻曬太陽曬到沒有骨頭的貓，輕撫在後背的手有催眠的魔力，但是他確實聽見了，在安穩的Alpha懷抱中，愛慕之人的對等諾言。

——『俺も好き。』

放心沉入安眠溫柔鄉之際，橫山突然明白，村上的氣味不是曬後蓬鬆的棉被，不是秋天清香的乾草，也不是雨後晴天的海邊，是太陽的味道，一直都是。

他們在互相期待中各自錯過了很久，日積月累的失望讓他們膽小得伸不出手，摟住終於坦承心意的玻璃心，如今村上感覺自己不用再忍耐躁動的本能。雖然現在橫山已經睡著了聽不見，但是他可以再說很多次，不厭其煩、一遍又一遍，反正他有一輩子，可以彌補互相錯過的二十年。

＊

只消一晚，一切歸於平靜。

不到兩個月內發生的事卻感覺如此漫長，橫山醒來看見隔壁躺著冒出青色鬍渣的村上，有種不知年月的錯覺。驚訝跟別人同床卻沒有中途被吵醒，有感標記威力的同時，清爽的身體和乾淨的床組都讓他感到不合時宜的害羞。

悄悄地離開床鋪，換上自己的衣服，不懂為什麼要偷偷摸摸但是他溜走了。

遲一步進入工作現場的村上，用眼神搜尋橫山的身影，瞥見橫山目光，對他挑起意味探尋的眉毛，雖然對方鎮定的轉開視線，但染紅的耳朵欲蓋彌彰，沒有特意過去找他說話，各自進入錄影前準備。

他們的互動模式並沒有改變，一搭一唱一捧一逗的定位健在，只是氛圍變得安定及溫暖。那個地板上有一大堆貓尾巴的氣氛消失，而他們鬼靈精怪的團員們都感受到了。

經過大阪演唱會期間的觀察和試探，最後一天錦戶甚至直接拿出一大盒牛奶，在台上和村上分享，橫山簡直沒臉看那兩位喝完牛奶眉飛色舞的模樣。他敢肯定那位Alpha一定敏銳的察覺他和村上的關係改變了。

演唱會巡迴到東京時，結束觀察期的大倉恢復本性，按耐不住地揪著丸山一起胡鬧，老是要他在宣傳環節宣傳村上的舞台劇DVD。

他都要被這些人見風轉舵的速度氣笑了，一邊抗議著但仍是屈服了，於是村上就會順勢接下他演出電影的宣傳，小幅度的搖晃身體和碎念都在村上眼神安撫下平靜，成員們總是在這樣的場合笑得很開心。

東京最後一天，村上在結尾招呼時看起來太奇怪，橫山隱約感到不安，安可曲時不斷分神確認村上的身影，退場前的口號進行的又急又快，因為身邊村上的氣息非常不穩定，他只想快點回到後台讓人休息。

當村上跪下時他明白還是晚了，眼角餘光掃過底下觀眾，盤算著要如何不著痕跡的帶過。村上軟弱的模樣不該暴露在大眾前，僅能在他面前，由他藏好保護好，一手調教好的怪力虎牙猩猩，才是留給觀眾的形象。

鎮定的伸出手，希望他的Alpha能收到他的暗示，靠自己的力量站起來，另一邊機伶的大倉感受到了，迅速握住村上左手，成員們也配合著侃了幾句，但那隻右手就是遲遲不握住他。

這幾秒內混亂地設想很多村上不握住他的原因，但感覺到太陽悄悄從烏雲後探出頭張望的氣息，突然明白這若即若離的五公分，只是村上撒嬌的距離。眼前彷彿還是躲在他背後的年幼村上，雖然這個撒嬌的場合不對，但他仍主動縮短村上刻意留下的空間，用力抓住對方的手，將他提上來，站著接受觀眾歡呼，驕傲的退場。

村上沒有如何到後台的記憶，因為他一走到佈景後就失去意識，慌張紛亂的腳步聲和人聲遙遠而模糊，都不足以阻止他陷入黑暗。

再次回復意識時，率先感受到的是他的Omega。他的Omega，這個稱謂讓他感到滿意。橫山的氣息小心翼翼靠近，在周遭徘徊不去，想親自上前探查又怕妨礙工作人員，只能默默的釋出信息素拂過他——橫山最近學會控制自己的信息素——希望能讓他舒服一點。

他大方接受橫山的撫慰，感受冰涼的信息素充斥在呼吸之間，在心裡發出滿足的嘆息。睜眼，準確的望向在人群後朝他投來擔憂目光的橫山。

那人明顯鬆了一口氣，看著他補充水分和氧氣後便無聲無息的離開。村上感覺自己又有些不滿意了，他的Omega臉皮太薄，在眾人面前都不能率直的上前抱住他。

休息夠了去淋浴，不用回頭看就知道橫山也跟進來了，他退到牆邊靠著，讓橫山圈住他，吻輕柔的落下，連眼角額際都照顧到了，被珍視的感覺讓疲憊都消除了大半。

「真是胡來。」

親吻結束，橫山小聲嘟囔，碎念著要好好照顧自己、工作不要亂排云云，他逐一應下。

「幫我點烏龍麵跟マル剛剛吃的牛排，看起來好好吃，我洗完澡要吃。」

「你不是一整天都沒吃東西嗎？馬上就吃牛排不太好吧。」

「所以我也點了烏龍麵啊。」

橫山表情滿是不贊同的離去，但村上知道等一會他就有宵夜可以吃了。

回到大家都在的休息室，桌上果然擺了熱騰騰的烏龍麵和牛排，享用前橫山來了，把烏龍麵推到他面前。

「肉太油了，先吃麵墊胃。」

放下手裡的刀叉，接受橫山有些強勢的善意，見他唏哩呼嚕吸起麵條後，橫山便走到沙發區跟丸山閒聊。剛剛那一幕落進成員們的眼裡，互相相視而笑，兩人世界的橫山和村上沒有注意，平凡又溫馨的場景瞬間即永恆。

開完演唱會吃飽喝足的丸山，又有了玩鬧的力氣，在永遠玩不膩的段子後，把下巴放在沒骨頭靠坐在沙發上的橫山肩上，橫山原本要閃，但有件事讓他分心。

「マル？」語氣遲疑但還是問了，「你聞起來有蜂蜜的香味。」

丸山坐直身體，垂下眉毛抿起嘴唇溫柔的笑，露出唇邊標誌性的痣，笑容既抱歉又甜蜜。

「不是吧？」

看見丸山的表情，橫山便明白他的猜測屬實，還沒為丸山是Alpha的事表達意見，填飽肚子的村上就走來，揮揮手趕走緊貼的丸山，一屁股坐在他大腿上。

「就是。」

村上語氣生硬的接過他的話。

「不然你以為すばる遠離亮卻又跟マル親暱的你儂我儂，搞得亮總是在那生氣是為什麼。」

橫山還以為錦戶只是偶像被搶的吃醋，原來還有更深的含意。但這樣一來，他們團體就有三個Alpha……想到他們明明有三個Alpha卻沒能好好運用，一股恨鐵不成鋼的深深無奈湧上。

還沒來得及惋惜過去浪費的時光，村上的話打斷他的思路。

「以前ヨコ不知道就算了，現在他知道了我可不能忍耐了啊。」升高的尾音警告意味濃厚，感覺自己被強烈針對的丸山縮了縮肩膀。

「台上親密是工作所以無所謂，台下他可是我的。」

身體剛恢復的Alpha沒能忍耐別人侵入他的領域，橫山被醋意十足的宣言惹了一個大紅臉，但沒有試圖模糊話題也沒有把村上從他腿上趕下去，這番話還順便證實了他們倆的關係，錦戶蹭地從位置上跳起來。

「喔喔！終於說了！」

橫山一直都有村上太陽的氣味，每次和村上眼神交換時雖然沒有遭到否認，但都沒有親口承認過。

「果然是這樣啊。」

「可喜可賀！」

「我要吃喜糖。」

村上一臉可造之材的欣慰表情望著年下成員，還沒忘記吐槽過度興奮的四人。橫山坐在村上身後兀自沉浸在感動裡，方才充滿占有慾的言行樸實卻有效的打動他，他從來沒對村上訴說過他的不安，沒把握對方是否和他一樣喜歡，但現在他覺得一切都是多慮。他是他的Omega，而他是他的Alpha，天經地義無庸置疑。

丸山身為鬧哄哄休息室的吵鬧來源之一，準備將氣氛活躍又溫馨的休息室在日記上記上一筆，村上當然會是主角，只不過是刪減很多的版本。

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 標記之後，橫山學會掌握信息素，還漸漸可以聞到其他AO的氣味，於是他們一起去複診。
> 
> 醫：腺體在刺激下正在成長中，有可能恢復成正常Omega應有的狀態。
> 
> 橫：……這樣聽起來是好事嗎？
> 
> 村：我聽起來挺好的啊。（滿臉正直的意有所指）
> 
> 橫：（爆炸）


	4. 番外：夫夫情事

其一：

為了橫山每月一次，無法吃藥解決的發情期，他們曾經討論過要在誰家度過這段時間。聽來弔詭，完全標記的AO並不住在一起，但對他們而言再正常不過了。比起共組家庭，他們互相尊重對方的事業企圖心，在發情期及其前後的互相依賴外，留給雙方一席隱私之地，也省下同進同出衍伸出的麻煩。

好在橫山的發情期短且固定，一天內就能解決，也不耽誤雙方的工作，不過加上依賴期，每個月有將近一半時間是待在一起的。村上的衣櫃裡有橫山的內褲跟大衣，碗櫥裡有橫山專用的馬克杯；橫山的浴室裡有村上一套三支的牙刷，甚至還進駐了一些廚具，生活細節林林總總互相滲透，變成一幅幅再平常不過的日常風景。

一開始為了想讓橫山感到安心，村上提議到橫山家解決發情問題，但是潤滑度不足，擴張花了很長的時間，惹得橫山不斷用肢體語言表達不滿，皺眉委屈的表情大概是這輩子用上最多的時候，狠下心進入後，又可憐兮兮的喊痛，陷入進退兩難的局面。

後來有一次因為工作地點離村上家近，錄影後便直接去他家，進門後聽見一向臉皮薄的橫山不斷催促，解開自己大衣的手指抖得像篩子，還沒進到臥房，腿一軟趴倒在走廊上，面色潮紅地淌下大量汗水，他也被刺激的耐性全失，要不是橫山眼裡的請求，幾乎就要將人壓在走廊上就地處理。

那次發情之猛烈，橫山從來沒有分泌出這麼多體液，就像個正常Omega，不用前戲就頂到深處，毫不費力的用力進出，激烈得讓橫山失態尖叫，嘴裡嚷著不知是索求還是推拒的胡話，腦子跟肉體都變成燒熔的岩漿，只剩下本能的驅使。

饑渴糾纏消耗大量水分和體力，村上射過一次後，兩人依舊處於未滿足的狀態，中途不得不離開臥房取水和簡單的食物，橫山無法忍耐村上離開的行動，纏人得就像被丟在幼稚園門口不願家長離開的小孩，村上不斷好言安撫，最後將枕頭和棉被塞進對方懷裡脫逃。

回到臥房只見橫山半張臉埋在枕頭裡，露出紅通通的眼睛瞪著他，像是在責怪他的離去。他又好氣又好笑的看著橫山，靠近對方坐到床上遞過水杯。

「都是個成熟的大人了吧。」

喝完一大杯水的橫山：「跟大人才沒有關係！這種時候本來就不應該離開。」

原本該是有力的憤怒控訴，卻因沙啞軟糯的嗓音大大降低殺傷力，顯得像撒嬌。

「怕你沒力氣啊。」

「等完事後再補充也可以啦。」

橫山扭動著想下床，被村上按住：「你幹嘛？」

「吃東西啊。」

「在床上吃就好。」意有所指的看向凌亂且沾滿體液的床單，橫山紅著耳朵吃起小麥胚芽餅乾，一邊跟村上拌嘴，最後村上問他：「你到底幾歲？」換來氣呼呼的一句「37歲！」，大笑出聲之餘將人撲倒，繼續未完成的大業。

─ END ─

其二：

『晚上去你那？』

『好啊，想吃什麼？』

『我去買菜，在家裡吃。』

『你煮？』

『好啊。』

『千萬不要把我的廚房炸了。』

『弄壞了我會買新的給你。』

……

『ヒナ？』

『炸廚房前先把小千送去寵物美容那裡避難。』

『你果然比較愛小千。』

『廢話，那是我寶貝女兒。』

『我呢？』

『ヨコ。』

『蛤？』

『你是ヨコ啊。』

『才不是在說這個。』

『？』

橫山氣惱的把手機一丟，沒有電視劇或電影的工作時，他比手上有帶狀節目的村上還悠閒。想在家裡吃的時候自然是由他負責，雖然只是簡單的水煮麵或是火鍋，大多是些不用動刀動鏟的簡單料理，午間烹飪單元的訓練就好像只習得打蛋一般。

橫山在村上平常回家時間前一個小時出發，到附近超市購物，提著塑膠袋進門時卻發現屋內燈光已亮，疑惑的朝裡頭喊我回來了，村上頂著一頭濕髮走出來，一邊回應著歡迎回來。

「今天這麼早？」

「是啊，進行意外的順利。」

村上就著橫山的手看袋子裡的食材，「牛肉片？吃這麼好。」髮絲上的水滴到橫山手背上，觸感冰涼。

「很久沒吃火鍋了，有點想吃。頭髮怎麼不去吹一吹。」

「那你先把東西分類冰起來，等下我處理吧。」

大概是錄製提早結束的關係，村上哼著歌進房吹頭髮去了。

「怎麼不放著就好？」

頂著乾爽的頭髮走進廚房，橫山已經把大部分食材清洗切段。

「這種程度我還辦得到好嗎，抱歉沒燒廚房你失望啦？」

「我來吧。你去客廳，地上有個包裹是すばる寄來的，他特別交代我們兩個都在時才可以打開。」

村上把火鍋端到客廳矮桌上時，看見橫山背對他坐在角落地板上，盯著打開的紙箱發呆，只是沉默的背影似乎有些僵硬。

「裡面是什麼？」

他的聲音讓橫山受驚似的輕輕一抖，便更加好奇箱子的內容物，從身後靠近橫山，橫山轉頭對他露出困惑求助的目光，讓了一點位置給他，映入眼裡的是一大箱情趣用品。

「唔哇……真是糟糕的品味。」

村上蹲下來翻看箱內物品，橫山在一旁忍不住：「真虧你還有興致看裡面有什麼！」

「嘛，不過這很すばる的風格就是了。」大致看完，村上從裡面撿了一對毛茸茸的耳朵戴上，「如何？」

收到圓圓眼攻擊的橫山發出高亢的笑聲，用小臂遮住臉，不打算正面回答村上的問題，在村上不斷糾纏下才脹紅臉稱讚了一句可愛。

「就是說。」村上得意臉收下稱讚，手指捏了捏頭上的羊耳朵，「真虧他找得到這個。」這個款式和以前節目來賓介給村上戴的款式一模一樣，那次播出後收到好多回響。

「你戴這個。」

手掌略過箱子裡各種形狀猥褻的道具，村上拿出另一對白色尖耳，形狀比貓耳朵再長一點，不意外獲得橫山的抵抗，不過在村上祈求的眼神下敗退，不情願地搶過耳朵往頭上粗魯一戴。

村上輕輕摸了應該是狐狸的毛耳，表情贊賞，明明沒有碰觸到橫山，卻依舊讓他的肌膚火燎似的燒紅。

「好，吃飯！」

橫山錯愕的看著村上拍拍手起身走回矮桌，完全沒有要對這箱玩具表達任何意見，覺得事情怎麼可能就這樣簡單結束，疑惑的跟著起身，坐到桌邊見村上拿湯勺將料撈進碗裡，一副真的準備吃飯的模樣。

整頓飯吃的坐立難安。

橫山十分在意村上會如何處理那箱玩具，吃飯吃的心不在焉，頭上的耳朵沒拿下也不知道，檯面下躁動的情緒傳到村上那邊，他看在眼裡卻也不點破，橫山頭戴狐狸耳呆呆的機械式進食的模樣，好像他撿了一隻會幻化人形的狐狸，正在學習怎樣當一名人類，實在很有趣。

特地買的高級牛肉片在食不知味的情況下吃完，橫山連什麼時候吃飽的都不知道，回過神來只看見村上笑咪咪的盯著他。

「想用用看嗎？」

被點破心思的橫山迅速反問：「你不想用嗎？」

「想啊，是男人的話都會想吧。」

無懈可擊的完美回答，只有直爽的態度令人感到不快，橫山不懂村上的害羞到底都長到哪裡去了。

橫山依舊遲疑著，村上乾脆的把玩具搬到飯後收拾過的桌面上。

「來吧。」

「你啊……」

「怎樣？」

「我們一定要這麼光明公開嗎？」

橫山覺得他應該早就要習慣，村上用一臉正常不過的表情，做著各式各樣脫序行為，顯得旁邊驚訝的人們才是不正常的，但他還是忍不住吐槽：「虧你能堂堂正正的討論這種話題。」

「不然要怎麼談？」

「不、我……」就不能害羞一點嗎。

橫山放棄的靠近，望著村上從裡面拿出一根根形狀不一的按摩棒、跳蛋、拘束帶，表情淡定對它們做出好奇怪、好像章魚之類的評語。

表面鎮定但內心火山已經爆炸數次的橫山悄悄地變成粉紅色，希望那些充滿突起、渋谷式的惡趣味玩具不會用在他身上。村上自說自話的挑挑撿撿，像是要自己決定用哪些道具，也沒問他本人的意思，橫山內心埋怨著。

「反正問你你也不會答啊。」

橫山嚇一跳，他剛剛不小心把心聲說出來了嗎。

看見橫山的表情，村上輕輕一笑，笑的方式讓橫山感覺有隻羽毛在他背脊上刷過。

「你剛才沒有說話。」村上一臉我還不了解你嗎的表情。

「用在你身上的話我倒是很願意挑。」橫山幼稚的反擊。

「你想用嗎？」

村上拋出的話充滿罪惡的香甜氣息，橫山吞了口水，腦中滿是不純潔的幻想。但是……

「想要我怎麼做？」

看見橫山變成櫻餅顏色的雙頰，村上起了玩心，低啞的嗓音偷渡了引誘。

隨手拿了一支短鞭，用餐後潤澤的雙唇輕輕銜住皮質尾端，大大的眼睛由下往上濕潤的望著對方，半調笑地開口：「像這樣……喜歡嗎？」

耳邊響起爆炸聲，橫山用力過猛的站起，櫻花色從雙頰迅速擴散到耳朵及脖子，村上有些意外的看著反應過大渾身豎毛的人，他知道橫山有一件愛用的皮衣，猜想對方或許對皮製品有特殊喜好，但沒想到如此正中下懷嗎……

橫山焦慮的在客廳踱步，一直沒摘下來的狐狸耳朵因為過重的腳步一抖一抖，看起來還真有點像受到驚嚇的小狐狸。接著他聞到一股甘美芳醇的香氣，在橫山自暴自棄的轉頭，帶著覺悟望向他時，他反應極快的從箱裡抓了幾樣東西，和自己的Omega拉拉扯扯的進入臥房。

伸手幫橫山拉扯卡在腿根看起來十分難脫的緊身褲，才想順口抱怨對方不要穿這麼難脫的褲子，就發現黑色布料觸感濡濕，增加脫下的困難度。

一甩開褲子，橫山發出難耐的喘息，村上將他推倒在床，橫山扭動著扯下自己的厚棉T-shirt，村上壓上來，趁他不注意將他的手銬在床頭。

橫山發出不知是痛苦還是祈求的叫聲，仰頭看了將手固定在頭上的紫色絨毛手銬，咬牙喊了遠在國外的友人的名字，惱怒得像是要把本人嚼碎吞下。

前方直挺的器官淌下晶瑩的前列腺液，後方不待細看，早就把床單溽得潮濕一片，村上握住對方的直挺，聽見來不及收拾的驚喘，一根手指探進洞裡攪動，「在我的床上不要喊別人的名字。」

感到後方被塞入一個冰涼堅硬的金屬物體，橫山驚愕的抬頭，腿間多了一條蓬鬆的白色尾巴，村上毫不閃避的迎上他的瞪視，擺正對方頭上的毛耳，堅定的打開開關：「所以要懲罰你。」

橫山看見他說完話時揚起的算計笑容，這個台詞實在太不適合從村上嘴裡說出來，充滿了違和感，但後方的震動讓他只能發出呻吟無法反唇相譏，在違和感中依舊感受到大火燎原般的熱度，濃烈的燃燒理智。

村上好整以暇的除去衣物，一邊欣賞橫山在床上扭動的模樣。

戴上綿羊耳朵，套上半指皮手套，村上的骨感長指穿過孔洞，另一手從腕部皮料拉緊讓手套貼合，手掌使力讓骨頭透出優美的形狀，橫山一點兒都沒有漏看，村上性感的樣子讓他急不可耐，不斷催促對方快一點。

「別急。」

村上跪到橫山身下，架起雪白的雙腿，腿部肌肉因為刺激一抽一抽的繃緊，他舉起一隻腳湊到踝邊輕吻，注視著橫山，小動物的眼睛露出獵食者的光芒，確認橫山好好的看著他的動作時，用帶著手套的手一路從腳踝緩慢的摸到小腿再到大腿，吻跟著軌跡一一落下。

被輕輕點過的地方像被香菸燙過，橫山繃緊大腿顫抖得厲害，村上刻意的撩撥讓他發出急遽的哭喘，信息素像一杯翻倒的高濃度酒精飲料，蔓延桌面，滑過90度角桌沿失速落下，漫無目的的淹過地板。

「不……不要……太、過……」

無視橫山的請求，村上在柔韌的大腿內側流連不去，張口啃咬敏感的皮膚時，收穫對方承受不住的驚叫，下腹在剛剛的刺激下被體液弄得一蹋糊塗。

「太快了。」

村上握住疲軟的器官，惹得對方顫抖求饒。

皮革的觸感收緊陰莖的感覺讓橫山頭皮發麻，手指沒有隔閡的搓弄頂端小孔，另一隻撫摸大腿內側的手漸漸往根部走，大腿根與下腹腔交界的細緻皮膚遭到微涼皮革與人類溫度交錯愛撫，整個下半身敏感得連空氣都是刺激，性器再度顫巍巍挺立。

「不、嗯……啊……你的、」

橫山掙扎，神情有些狂亂，遲遲沒有等到他想要的氣味。村上在高潮前夕收手，橫山繃緊腰身發出嘶啞的喊叫，後方絞緊已被體溫捂得滾燙的震動肛塞，在固定頻率下不容反抗的累積快感，用後方達到高潮。橫山的信息素已經像是打破的香水瓶，在空間不大的臥房裡形成逼仄的壓迫感，瘋狂的向虛空索要。

癱軟下來的橫山不自覺滿臉淚痕，雙眼空洞的睜開，沒有焦距望著天花板，身下的狐狸白尾不復光彩蓬鬆，濕淋淋的一搓一搓糾在一起，完全就是隻未經人事被欺負得狠的小狐狸精，落魄而疲憊，卻散發著奇異的艷麗氣息。

滿室濃郁馨香，全是橫山甜美熱烈的味道，村上滿身大汗，剛剛刻意壓制著信息素終於按耐不住，急切的與橫山的融合。

感受到村上信息素，橫山發出一聲嗚咽，逐漸回神，看著村上的眼神充滿責備與委屈，村上明白他做得太過火，俯身與橫山唇舌交纏，給予對方最直接的安慰，對方像嚴重的分離焦慮患者，在失而復得時更加無法自拔的沉溺在村上懷裡。

「不要再讓我等。」

橫山細秀的睫毛上滿是淚珠，村上輕輕吻去，「お言葉に甘えて。」

解開手銬，抽出肛塞時累積在裡面的體液一股腦湧出，失禁般打溼床單，橫山被羞恥感攫住，輕輕的發抖，用眼神祈求村上不要讓他更加丟臉。

穩穩扣住對方，純粹的眼睛裡滿是直白的慾火，硬得發疼的巨大貫穿對方瞬間，雙方都發出滿足的喟嘆。

＊

海的另一邊，早晨還在睡夢中的渋谷迷糊間被手機訊息聲吵醒，村上發來的，點開一看，兩秒後完全清醒，他在被窩裡瘋狂大笑，換氣時發出小豬哼哼的聲音，滿意得不能再滿意了。

『多謝招待。』

─ END ─

其三：

村上在全員到齊的休息室裡，突然摀著嘴跳起來向洗手間衝去。一次還好，當一天內這樣的情況發生第三次時，成員們在村上出去後，看向橫山的表情都帶著不可言喻的微妙譴責。

橫山挑眉，一臉自家弟弟們腦子被驢踢壞的表情，頂著譴責的目光朝洗手間移動。

找到村上待的個人間，橫山一邊幫他拍背舒緩一邊無奈碎念，「就跟你說油膩的東西不要一下子吃這麼多。」

村上吐完，一臉鼻水眼淚，含糊不清的抱怨，「一定是那家食物有問題，我要去客訴。」

「千萬別，我吃一樣的不是好好的嗎。一口氣吃了三大盤五花肉，還以為你很年輕嗎？」

村上揉著肚子回到休息室，虛脫的攤在沙發上，橫山去要胃藥跟熱水袋了。年下組們全靠過來噓寒問暖，強壯的跟牛一樣的村上沒享受過這種待遇，一時被捧在手心的感覺弄得暈陶陶的。

回到休息室看見村上搞不清楚狀況，還很開心自家弟弟們很關心他，橫山眼角一抽一抽的跳。

村上接過橫山遞來的胃藥跟水，咕嚕地吞下，年下組見狀──

「為什麼要吃藥？」

「這樣不會傷到寶寶嗎？」

「一定是安胎藥啦。」

「說起來，村上くん，是男孩還是女孩啊？」

「嗯？你們怎麼了，當然是男的啊。」還沒搞清楚狀況的村上，回答的是自己的性別。

「哇──好棒喔，那要叫虎之介還是龍之助啊？」

「你們在說什麼，當然是叫信五。」

「欸？這樣不會跟信ちゃん搞混嗎？」

「你們好奇怪，怎麼會搞混？」

就在另外四個人滿頭問號，準備更進一步詢問時，橫山已經忍到滿頭青筋吼道：「鬧夠沒有啊！你們是智障嗎！ヒナ是Alpha怎麼可能會懷孕！」

「蛤──」

弟弟們發出不滿的聲音。

「白癡嗎你們！」

村上直接一巴掌橫切拍過四顆頭。

「我們以為橫山くん的執念可能會發生奇蹟嘛。」大倉巴在桌邊，沒有寶寶可以玩，模樣生氣又委屈。

「奇蹟發生前你們都該回去重上健康教育！要懷也只能是Omega懷好嗎！」

「那橫ちょ你懷孕了嗎？」安田天外一筆的提問。

「咳！」橫山被自己的口水嗆到。

「橫山くん你懷孕了嗎？」唯恐天下不亂的大倉繼續問。

「沒有！！！」緩過來的橫山大吼。

「蛤──」失望透頂的弟弟們鳥獸散，對他們倆的事再也提不起興趣。

「想懷嗎？」一旁村上悄聲詢問。

橫山又咳起來。

「你也知道不可能。」他的身體不會受孕，這是一開始就檢查出來的。

「想懷嗎？」

「不可能。」

「不要管可不可能，你想要懷寶寶嗎？」

「不想。」

「殘念。本來還想努力一點，搞不好奇蹟會出現。」

村上結束話題，抖開台本逕自讀了起來。

坐在一旁的橫山看著村上側臉陷入長考……

如果有一個長得像村上的孩子，一定會很可愛……

─ END ─


End file.
